A Second Chance at Love
by blackpearl23456
Summary: Adam Carter/OC. Based somewhere around series 5. Characters owned by Kudos - Adam, Harry, Ros, Jo. Characters owned by me - Dani.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Harry poked his head out of his office door, and, seeing Adam finish a conversation with Malcolm, called to him. "Adam, could I have a word please?"

"Sure." Adam turned away from Malcolm and entered Harry's office, sliding the door closed behind him. "What's up?"

Harry gestured to the seat in front of his desk. "Have a seat."

Adam sat down and leant back in the chair, hands resting absently on his lap.

"We have a newbie," said Harry.

"A newbie? Who?"

Harry responded by handing Adam a file, which he quickly opened. The profile of a young woman stared out at him. "Danielle Steadman…" he read aloud.

"According to her trainers, she was adamant that she be called Dani."

Adam suppressed a smirk. She was young, twenty-six in fact, tall and slender, with short brown hair and warm brown eyes that captivated him, even though he was only staring at a picture.

"Adam, are you okay?"

He realised that he had been looking intently at Dani's profile for a while now. "Fine."

Harry gave him a knowing look before continuing speaking. "She's a specialist in physics and nuclear theory; she could be useful to have around."

"I agree." Adam tried to avoid eye-contact with his boss, already distinctly under the impression that Harry knew exactly what was going through his head.

"She's downstairs waiting to be escorted up. Will you go and get her?"

_As if he needed to be asked. _"Of course." He stood up and crossed the office to the door. Just as he had opened it, Harry spoke again.

"Oh, and Adam, try and keep the flirting to a minimum would you?"

Adam grinned.

"Dani Steadman?"

Dani looked up to see a man walking towards her across the entrance hall of Thames House. He was tall, about six foot two by her estimation, with dark blonde hair and gentle blue eyes. She stood up as he neared her.

"Yes, that's me."

The man extended his hand for hers and she shook it as he introduced himself. "I'm Adam Carter, your section chief."

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." He flashed her a devilish grin that made her knees go weak. "Shall we go upstairs?"

Dani's mind instantly started wandering if there would ever be another situation where he could say those words in an entirely different context. The thought made her heart race.

_What the hell is wrong with me? I barely know this guy and I'm already thinking about bedding him. Jeez woman, snap out of it!_

Pushing the thoughts out of her brain, she quickly agreed and let him lead her up the marble stairs to the top corridor.

"There's quite a few names for you to remember, are you up for it?" Adam asked.

"Of course. And I suppose if I'm ever totally clueless as to who I'm talking to I can always come and find you," she replied.

Adam laughed. "That is, unless you forget my name."

"Oh, I doubt I could ever forget your name, Adam Carter."

After introducing Dani to everyone on the Grid, Adam left her in the capable hands of Malcolm, whilst he went to talk to Harry. He was on the phone when Adam slid open the door, so he waited by the glass wall, looking out onto the Grid with his back to Harry until he had hung up.

"So, first impressions?"

Adam turned away from the scene of Dani laughing amiably with Jo and back to Harry.

"Judging by the look on your face that was a really stupid question." Harry sighed. "Do I detect a certain amount of sexual tension radiating from you, Adam?"

Adam remained silent, refusing to admit to Harry that some part of him was stirred by Dani's presence.

"Do you think you will be able to work well with her?" continued Harry.

"Oh yes," Adam said. "Very well indeed…"


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

The first few weeks working for MI5 went by very quickly for Dani. Life on the Grid was more hectic than she had previously thought, but it did have it moments of boredom where no one had anything to do. During these times, she got to know her colleagues, who, she had been pleased to realise, she could remember correctly the names of. She became close friends with Jo; a bubbly blonde who was roughly the same age as her, and who had been recruited by Adam. Ros terrified her, and she regarded her with a wary eye any time she walked near her. Malcolm and Ruth were lovely; kind and caring, and extremely good at their jobs, and Ruth especially took great care to make sure that Dani was okay. She didn't see too much of Harry, as he spent most of his time in his office, but as far as bosses went he was a good one, willing to listen to his team and to give people chances as and when they needed them. And then there was Adam. The handsome and down-right gorgeous section chief, Adam Carter. Dani knew that she was falling for him more and more every day, but by a similar twist of fate, she also knew that she stood absolutely no chance.

"Morning, Dani," Adam said cheerfully as she entered the Grid one morning.

"Oh, morning," replied Dani, surprised. Adam was usually in a morning briefing with Harry when she arrived at work.

Adam stood up as Dani approached him and said, "Harry wants us both in his office."

"Why?" Dani shrugged off her coat and placed it over the back of her chair.

"Not sure, but it sounded important."

Adam waited while Dani quickly switched on her computer, knowing that it would take a while to load. When she was done, he lead the way to Harry's office, entering it without knocking on the door.

"You wanted to see us Harry?"

"Would it kill you to knock, Adam?" Harry exclaimed, busy organising some paper work on his desk.

Adam laughed. "It's habit, sorry." He sat down in one of the chairs opposite Harry's desk and gestured for Dani to do the same.

Harry leant back in his chair and regarded the pair of them. "As you know, the Iranian president is visiting at the moment. He's discussing the current oil crisis with the British Foreign Secretary and some high-flying oil executives. There's an evening meal being hosted at the Iranian Embassy tonight, and I want you both there, undercover, to make sure that nothing goes wrong."

"Is there a high threat level?" Adam asked.

Harry shook his head. "No perceived threat level, but we can never be too careful. It starts at seven o'clock this evening, but I want you there half an hour beforehand. Malcolm has your cover stories."

Turning to Dani, Adam said, "Are you okay with this? This will be your first undercover op…"

Dani nodded. "Yeah absolutely. I've got to be broken in somehow, I suppose."

"And who better to break you in with than Adam?" Harry added.

Dani felt her heart start to race. _Too damn right._

Harry continued, "So, go and see Malcolm, and I'll brief again before you leave to get ready later."


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Dani was trying to calm her nerves by running herself a hot bath before the evening meal at the Iranian Embassy later. Adam had reassured her that there was absolutely nothing to worry about, but she suspected that the butterflies in her stomach were more due to the fact that she was going to be spending an entire evening, effectively alone with Adam. Sliding out of her clothes, she stepped into the bath and sunk down under the lavender-scented bubbles. She breathed in deeply and closed her eyes, willing herself to relax. Slowly, the scent of the bubble bath and the warm water calmed her, and she felt herself slipping into a blissful moment of happiness.

Dani only decided to get out of the bath when the water started to cool. She wrapped herself in a fluffy towel, then exited the bathroom. Padding softly down the hall, she entered her bedroom and sat down on the edge of her bed. Her dress for the evening hung on the back of her wardrobe, and she stared at it, feeling the anxiety building inside her again. One question kept appearing in her mind: _What will Adam think? _

Glancing at the clock, she saw that it was almost ten to six, and so thought it best to start getting ready. Adam had arranged to pick her up at quarter past six, in order to be at the Iranian Embassy by half past.

Dani sat down at her dressing table in front of the mirror, and set about drying her short brown hair. Her hair was naturally straight, and cut into a bob that was longer at the front than at the back. She messed it up slightly; she hated it if her hair looked too neat, and then started applying her makeup; a light dusting of sweet-smelling powder, black eyeliner and mascara, and a dash of blusher on her cheeks. She sprayed herself with her favourite perfume and then stood up. She slipped into her dress, then looked at herself in the mirror. Her dress was a strapless, deep red one, cinched in at the waist with a piece of black ribbon. She completed her look with a pair of simple black high heels, and matching earrings, necklace and bracelet.

The doorbell rang, and Dani made her way downstairs to answer it. Adam stood in front of her, looking incredible in a black suit and white shirt. She could of sworn that her heart skipped a beat.

"Evening," he said, smiling warmly at her. His eyes travelled down her body, his mind starting to wander as he stared at the accentuated curves that the dress made.

"Hi," Dani replied.

"Ready?"

"Yep. I'll just get my coat." She took her coat off of the clothes peg, along with her bag and then shut and locked the door behind her.

Adam lead the way to his car and held open the door for her. "Ladies first."

"How chivalrous of you," Dani grinned.

Adam laughed as they got into the car. The enclosed space made him acutely aware of how close their bodies were. This night was going to be interesting…


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

The Iranian Embassy was a large and ornate building. Almost every room had a regal feel to it, and the people around were equally as posh. Adam and Dani were escorted into the largest room there, where everyone appeared to be waiting. The floor was a shiny oak, so shiny in fact that it almost reflected the room, but in a slightly warped way. At one end of the room was a gold fireplace, and above it, a mantelpiece, on which rested a large clock and several lamps. The walls were a soft cream, and hung with many paintings and displays. Dani looked around in interest: the Embassy was far grander than she had ever imagined. She glanced beside her at Adam, who looked totally nonplussed by their surroundings.

"Doesn't all this impress you?" she asked him as they made their way through the crowd.

"What, the Embassy?" He shrugged non-committally. "I've seen it all before."

"If you've seen it all before, then would you mind telling me how this evening is going to go?"

"Sure. First, we'll mill around here for a while, chatting to people; expect strangers to come up and talk to you, it happens all the time. Then we'll be called into another room where they'll be food and we'll all talk a bit more. The evening will end with some kind of presentation from someone, and then we can go as and when you feel like it." He turned to smile at her.

Dani paused. "You really are quite the expert then."

"You could say that. Would you like a glass of champagne?" Adam picked two champagne flutes off the tray of a nearby waiter and handed her one. "Here's to your first op."

The evening passed well enough, Adam kept by Dani's side for the most part of it, striking up conversation with several of the diplomat's wives as to entertain them. In the middle of the conversation, Adam's mobile rang, and he quickly excused himself.

"Harry?"

"Adam, please tell me you're still at the Embassy."

"Yes, I am, why?" Adam worried at the note of unburied panic in Harry's voice.

"Malcolm's just found out that there's going to be an assassination attempt on the Iranian Presidents' life. You have to stop it now."

"Well that's going to be rather tricky as I have absolutely no idea who I'm looking for."

"You're going to have to try, Adam." With that, Harry hung up, and Adam grabbed Dani by the arm, hurriedly telling her what had just happened as he searched the crowd for the Iranian President.

"Sir," Adam said as he reached him. "I'm afraid you're in grave danger, and you must come with me at once."

"Why, what is wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"There's a risk that there could be an attempt on your life. Please, come this way." Adam escorted him away, just as a man burst through the crowd towards them. Adam instantly tackled him to the floor upon seeing the gun in his hand and knocked him unconscious. He handed Dani the gun which he had just picked up off the floor. Dani looked down at it in her hands. Sure, she had held one before, even fired one in training, but this was totally different. In handing Dani the gun, Adam had rendered himself unarmed, relying solely on his combat skills and quick thinking as a form of protection.

The Iranian President was standing, terrified behind Adam. Dani stood to the left, trembling as the congregation of people panicked and left the room. The assassin lay prostrate on the floor by Adam's feet. As the crowd evacuated the building under Adam and the Foreign Secretary's orders, Dani started to relax. _It's over. It's done. _

Suddenly, something from the back corner of the room caught her eye: another man was creeping towards the President, unseen by Adam.

"Behind you!" she shouted desperately at him. Adam instantly turned on his heel and grabbed the man. He struggled to overpower him, grappling for his already-loaded gun, ready for the kill shot. _Two assassins. _Dani edged closer to the President, trying to usher him out of the room.

"Where do you think you're going?" the man shouted, breaking away from Adam and pointing his gun directly at his head. Dani froze. "Take one more step and I will kill him." He was English. Why was an English man trying to kill the Iranian President?

Dani raised her gun to his level. Her hands were shaking violently, and she fought to control them. Adam tried to move, but the man rested his finger on the trigger.

_There's no way out. I have to do it… I can't. I can't do it. I can't pull the trigger. _

Dani's gaze fell to Adam, who nodded at her very minutely. She saw in his eyes what she had to do. She summoned up all of her courage and pulled the trigger.

The man crumpled to the floor, blood oozing out of the wound in his chest. Dani's hands went limp, and the gun dropped to the floor, just as Harry and Ros arrived. Adam moved to embrace Dani, whilst informing Harry what had happened. "Two assassins, one dead, the other unconscious. The President is unharmed."

Harry nodded then moved over to the President whilst Ros dealt with the two men, along with the paramedics that had just arrived.

Adam lead Dani away from the chaos and to a bathroom. They had barely made it through the door before Dani's legs gave out from underneath her. He lowered her gently to the floor and helped her take off her shoes as hot tears cascaded down her cheeks, causing her makeup to run. Her skin paled suddenly and she lurched forward, rushing for the nearest toilet; Adam held her hair away from her face until she finished being violently sick. When she had, the tears came again, and she sank helplessly to the floor. Adam instinctively pulled her into his arms and let her cry into his shoulder. After several minutes, he gently spoke. "Stand up."

She shook her head. "I can't."

"You can. You have to." He stood up, pulling her with him. "You need to look in the mirror."

"Why?"

"Because if you can look yourself in the eye, then you'll be okay." He lead her to the mirror above the sink.

Slowly, Dani looked up. She took in her appearance: her hair was damp with sweat, her pale and clammy skin, eyes red from the tears. She stared herself in the eyes. _I'm going to be okay. _Turning on the cold tap, she bent down and splashed her face with the icy water, before turning back to face Adam.

"Come on, I'll take you home," he said.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Adam pulled up outside Dani's flat and glanced sideways at her. She still looked very shaken up, she was pale and nervous, her hands trembling in her lap.

"I hate to ask you this Adam, but…do you think you could maybe stay with me for the night?" She looked up at him, real fear evident in her eyes.

Adam's expression softened. "Yeah of course." He unbuckled his seat belt and followed her into her flat, resting his arm at the small of her back to steady her. Her flat wasn't large, but it wasn't small either. The kitchen and living room were combined, and there were two separate rooms which he assumed were the bathroom and her bedroom. _Was he going to sleep on the sofa, or share a bed with her? _His mouth went dry at the thought. _No, Adam. You're here because she is frightened. You are not going to even think about it. _He swallowed anxiously.

"Do you mind sharing a bed with me? It's just, I'd really like you to be there if I wake up screaming." A faint blush coloured her cheeks as she spoke, and he realised that this must be awkward for her too.

"It's fine." He smiled gently at her.

"I'm going to have a shower. Make yourself at home…" There was a note of uncertainty in her voice as she disappeared into the bathroom, her nightclothes in her hands. He knew why she wanted to shower again; she felt unclean, still dirty. He sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his hair. Hesitantly, he sat down on Dani's bed and kicked off his shoes and socks. He sat and contemplated what had happened until is phone rang and interrupted his thoughts. As he had predicted, it was Harry.

"Yeah?"

"Is Dani okay?"

"She's coping."

There was a pause before Harry spoke again. "Where are you?"

"I'm at her flat."

"Are you staying the night?"

"Yes." Adam cringed inwardly. "It's not what you think. She's still in shock."

"It's alright, I believe you. Have tomorrow off, both of you."

Adam sighed in relief. "Thank you, Harry."

"Oh, and tell her that she did the right thing."

"I will. Bye, Harry."

Dani emerged from the bathroom as Adam hung up. She was wearing a pair of pyjama shorts and an over-sized, purple, Nottingham University shirt. "Umm… There's a spare toothbrush in the cupboard in the bathroom if you want it, and feel free to shower…"

"Thanks," said Adam awkwardly, standing up and going into the bathroom.

Dani collapsed onto her bed with her head in her hands, her mind in turmoil as thoughts chased each other around her brain. She remained like that until Adam came back into the room, wearing his shirt slightly open and his trousers again. It suddenly occurred to her that he had no other clothes and that he would be sleeping in his boxers.

"Are you okay?" He asked cautiously, sitting down beside her.

"I will be." She smiled weakly at him.

"Harry phoned. He says you did the right thing, and he's given us tomorrow off." Dani nodded as she took in what he was saying. "We should get some sleep," Adam continued. "It's late."

Dani nodded again in agreement. "Yeah." She laid down on the bed and pulled the duvet up to her shoulder. Adam stood up and self-consciously unbuttoned his shirt. He chucked it over the back of the chair by the dressing table, before sliding out of his trousers, which he also put on the chair. Dani tried hard not to stare as he undressed, but she couldn't stop her eyes from travelling down his toned chest, his muscles rippling as he moved. _Stop it Dani! Now is not really not the time! _

Adam slid into the bed beside her, looking as awkward as she felt.

"Thank you for doing this," she said.

"It's no problem, really." He turned his face sideways to look at her. "Go to sleep." He reached over her to switch off the light, trying to keep his body as far away from hers as possible. Moonlight fell across the bed through a crack in the curtains, and in the silver light that it cast, Adam could see her face. He desperately wanted to reach out and run a thumb down her cheek; to brush the stray strands of hair away from her face; to kiss her slightly parted lips… He closed his eyes and tried to will himself to sleep. After a few minutes, he became aware of her crying softly.

"Dani?"

"Sorry," she sniffed. "I can't help it. I killed a man, and even though it might have been the right thing to do, I still feel so guilty."

Adam shifted closer to her. "It's normal to feel that way." Against his better instinct, her brushed her tears away with his thumb, leaving his hand cupping her face. Dani looked up and met his gaze. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like eternity, before Adam leant forward and kissed her gently on the lips. He drew away, but she reached for his face and pulled his lips back to hers, kissing him more heatedly, desperately wanting to feel something other than the guilt that was so prominent in her mind. Adam groaned as his body hardened for her. She knotted her fingers into his hair and pushed her body against his, all too aware of his erection pressing against her, and the heat that it sent through her body. He rolled on top of her, his hands sliding up under her shirt to pull it over her head. He trailed kisses down her neck and across her chest, his hands caressing her breasts through her bra.

"Adam." She whispered his name impatiently, running her hands down his chest to his boxers and sliding them off of him. He kissed her harder then, his fingers undoing the clasp of her bra and then trailing fire down her stomach and to her shorts. It took all of his willpower not to rip them off her and ram himself deep inside her. Once she was completely naked, he paused, hovering above her to look deep into her eyes. Slowly, he slid into her, groaning aloud at the feel of her wet warmth surrounding him. He paused again, relishing the moment and the feel of being inside her at last.

Lowering his head to claim her lips once more, he began to thrust, hard and deep; his hips rolling and dipping against hers. Her fingers sought his hair again, holding onto him tightly as she felt pleasure spike in her stomach. "Adam, please, I need you…"

He sped up his thrusts, lost in the moment and desperate with need, the sounds of her pleasure spurring him on even more. He moved his hands to the side of her head so he could penetrate her deeper, this movement causing her to gasp in pleasure as she became wetter and tighter as her climax approached. She ran a leg up his, then wrapped it around his waist, pushing up her hips to meet his thrusts, begging him with hot, demanding kisses to make her come. One final thrust sent them both over the edge as they shattered in each other's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

The following morning dawned bright and clear, with the sun shining warmly in the crisp, blue sky. Dani awoke in practically the same position that she had fallen asleep in: her head resting on Adam's chest and an arm draped across his torso. Through the haze of her semi-consciousness, she was dimly aware of the feel of fingers lightly tracing idle patters on the bare skin of her back. She shifted slightly and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Morning," said Adam quietly, his hand still lingering on her back.

"Morning…"

Adam moved so that he could prop himself up on his elbow to look at her. "Dani, I have to ask this, but we didn't use protection last night and-"

"I have an implant. It's fine." She smiled, touched by his concern. "I should say though, that I don't usually do that type of thing…"

"I promise that it has not affected my view of you, and I'm not judging you for it." He cupped her face with his hand, his warm, blue eyes staring into her brown ones. "I want to be with you, Dani. It's been long enough since my wife died…"

"But I feel like I'm being insensitive."

"You're not. This is like my second chance at love. I need you."

The truth that she could see in his eyes was undeniable. Stretching up, she lightly pressed her lips to his. His arms wrapped themselves around her as he kissed her back deeply and so full of longing that Dani was almost blown away. Their bodies were pressed against each other; she could feel his heart beating inside his chest and realised that he must be able to feel hers too. His hands were softly caressing her skin in a way that sent shivers down her spine. The kiss seemed to last forever, with neither of them wanting to pull away, until, eventually, Adam did, though he remained close to her.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Dani asked after a few minutes.

"Mmm, that sounds like a good idea," Adam agreed, sitting up and reaching over the edge of the bed for his boxers.

Dani spread herself out on the bed, watching him as he dressed. She hugged the duvet to herself as she sat up and ran her hands through her hair. She too reached for her clothes and hastily put them on, before standing up and wandering out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. She set about making a plate of toast, suddenly realising how hungry she was. She felt Adam approach her from behind and leant back against him as his hands moved to her waist. He kissed her cheek and reached around her for a slice of freshly-buttered toast.

"It should be me that's making you breakfast," he said quietly, his lips close to her ear.

"This is about the only thing I can make with any decency; I'm a terrible cook."

Adam laughed. "And I'm a reasonable one."

"A man that can cook?" Dani scoffed. "I'll believe that when I see it."

"I'll prove it. Come back to mine tonight. I'll cook dinner for you. And you could always stay…" Dani's heart leapt at the prospect of spending another night with Adam. "What do you think?" he continued, trailing kisses down her neck.

"You're making it rather difficult for me to say 'no'…" She turned in his arms and held onto the back of his neck. "So what does this mean, are we together now?"

"Do you want to be?"

Dani nodded.

"Then yes."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

After breakfast, Adam offered to do the washing up, considering he hadn't made the breakfast, and Dani happily accepted his offer, and sat on the kitchen counter-top by the sink whilst he did so.

"Why do you think someone wanted to kill the Iranian President?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, but there's any number of reasons why. Just pick any country that could be affected by the deal and I guarantee there's a bunch of extremists in it ready to kill any talk of a deal between us and Iran," Adam replied. Looking up at her, he said, "Hopefully they'll have ID'd the two assassins by now so we'll at least know where they're from, if not who they're working for."

"And then what? Surely we can't just let them get away with it?"

Adam shrugged. "It's not really my decision. Harry will have to talk with the Home Secretary, potentially the Foreign Secretary and DG as well. They'll decide on the best course of action."

"Will the deal still go through?"

"Who knows? Iran might decide to pull out of talks altogether. We were so close this time though; it seems that we're always taking one step forwards and two steps back when it comes to foreign relations..." Adam sighed and dried his hands, having finished the washing up.

"It bothers you, doesn't it?" Dani asked gently, resting her hands on his shoulders as he stood between her legs and rested his hands on her waist.

"It frustrates me, yes. Politics isn't easy or simple by any long-shot, but I sometimes wish it would be."

He leant forward, his hands skimming up under her over-sized shirt and up her sides. Dani felt her heart start to race again at his touch. Adam, apparently aware of her increased heart-rate, grinned to himself and quickly claimed her lips with his. She moved her hands to the nape of his neck, knotting her fingers in his thick blonde hair as she kissed him back harder. She felt his hands slide down into her shorts and gasped as he began to stroke her gently with his fingers. He dipped them slightly inside her, making her squirm at his touch and tighten her hold on his hair.

"Damn it, stop doing this to me. You're making me want you again."

Adam smirked. "Well I want you again too, so..." He kissed her urgently again, pulling off her shorts and discarding them on the floor, while her hands got to work on undoing his trousers and sliding them off, along with his boxers. He was already hard; there was something about her that just turned him into an overly-hormonal teenager all over again. Dani wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing him to rest at her entrance. Unable to wait any longer, he slid into her. The counter-top was at the perfect height for them both; Dani moved forwards so she was closer to him as he began to thrust into her, his hips dipping and rolling against hers, his lips hot on her mouth.

"Oh God, Adam," Dani muttered breathlessly against his lips as she felt the pleasure heighten within her. He groaned aloud as she became wetter and tighter around him, the feel of it causing him to speed up his thrusts until they were almost ridiculously fast.

"Adam, please, I need to come," Dani begged impatiently, pushing her body harder against him desperately.

He reached down between them, and with a finger began to rub circles around her clit. It had the desired effect; she instantly held onto him tighter and cried out his name as she came hard and fast, the feel of which pushed him over the edge, her name on his lips.

They stayed in the same position until they had recovered and their breathing had returned to normal. After a while, Dani looked up at him. "I'm never going to be able to look at my kitchen in the same way ever again."

Adam laughed, still slightly breathlessly in response.

"Tell me again, how did we get from talking about politics to having sex?" she continued.

"I can't remember." He grinned at her. "Maybe you'll have to remind me." With that, he scooped her up off the counter-top and carried her into her bedroom again.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Two weeks later, and Dani found herself sat beside Adam in the meeting room, as they listened to Ruth's report of the things that had come in overnight. It was the usual mix of internet chatter from various groups across different countries, and there had been nothing new for a while now. As for the case of the two assassins, on the day that Adam and Dani had not gone into work, the rest of the team had managed to ID them as Akbar Modarres and Karim Nikahd. The fact that they were both Iranian made the reasons why they had tried to kill their own President even more confusing. It made sense, then, that most of the team's time at work was spent trying to figure out why the two assassins had attempted it in the first place. After the meeting, Harry dismissed everyone except from Adam, who he asked to remain behind. Adam grudgingly did so.

Harry waited until everyone had gone before he began to speak. "Is there something you would like to tell me?" He leant forward slightly, resting his arms on the table.

Adam raised his eyebrows at his boss. "Pardon?"

"About you and Dani. Is something going on?" Harry clarified. "You appear to be getting rather close."

"Do you have a problem with that?" Adam shifted somewhat uncomfortably in his seat.

"No, but..."

"But what?" Adam prompted.

"Adam, what happened the night Dani killed Karim Nikahd?"

"I've already told you, I stayed the night at her flat because she was really upset, and I didn't want to leave her in that state."

Harry regarded him with an expression of unconcealable disbelief. "Something happened."

Adam sighed heavily, seeing that he wasn't going to win. "Okay, fine. I slept with her. Happy?"

"Why couldn't you just tell me this?"

"Because, I don't know, I haven't known her for that long and I thought you might be disapproving." He shrugged.

"Disapproving, really?" Now it was Harry's turn to raise his eyebrows. "You're entitled to do what you want, but you really should have told me sooner. Consider yourself chastised for not doing so."

Adam smiled half-heartedly. "Anything else, Harry?"

"No, that's it, you're free to go."

Adam left the meeting room and immediately moved over to Dani's desk. She looked up and smiled at him as he leant back against it.

"What did Harry want?"

"To force the truth out of me about us."

"Uh oh. So he knows now?" Dani chewed her lower lip nervously.

"Yeah, but he's okay with it."

Dani nodded, still chewing her lip. "I thought we were going to wait a while longer before we told anyone," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Adam leant in closer to her, also lowering his voice. "I know, I didn't plan on telling him, but you know what Harry's like. And I think he knew anyway."

Dani sighed and brushed her chocolate brown hair out of her eyes. "You're probably right. But I'm not ready to tell anyone else just yet."

"That's fine." Adam smiled gently. "Anyway, there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Hmm?"

"Well, Wes is at home this weekend; visiting from boarding school. I told him about you on the phone a few days ago, and he says he wants to meet you. Do you want to come over for dinner on Saturday?"

"You want me to meet your son?" Dani said, slightly incredulously.

Adam almost laughed. "Yes. And he wants to meet you. Please?"

"Okay," Dani grinned. "I'll come. What time?"

"How's seven for you?"

"Sounds perfect."


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

6:47pm, Saturday

Adam glanced up from the vegetables he was chopping to the clock on the wall opposite him. It was almost time for Dani to arrive, and to meet Wes, who had been so excited to hear about her. Adam paused for a moment, contemplating how his son had grown up so much in recent times. It had been hard for him, for them both, when Fiona had died; Adam realized now that, perhaps, Wes had been too young to understand what had happened. Now, though, he seemed to have moved on, much like Adam had himself. It was better, he mused, to continue on with life, and not to linger on the past, though Fiona never really would be forgotten.

Wes bounding into the kitchen, practically vibrating with energy, snapped him out of his reverie.

"Dad, Dad, what time is she coming?" He asked, tugging on the bottom of Adam's un-tucked shirt.

"Seven," he replied, scraping the now-chopped vegetables into the saucepan near to him and replacing the lid.

"Is she pretty?"

Adam grinned at his sons' innocence. "Well, I think so. But you'll have to make your own mind up after you've met her."

"She must be pretty if you like her. You like all the pretty girls." Wes looked up at him with a childlike grin on his face.

"Oi, cheeky, no I do not!" Adam exclaimed, turning to face Wes, then scooping him up in his arms and tickling him until he squealed with laughter.

The doorbell rang then, and Adam replaced Wes on his feet, before wiping his hands on a towel and going to answer it. He smiled when he saw Dani there, dressed simply in grey skinny jeans, a flowing purple top and matching shoes.

"Hi," she said breathily, feeling the familiar sensation of butterflies in her stomach that she got whenever she saw him.

"Hi." He leant forwards to kiss her lips delicately. "You're looking as beautiful as ever." She blushed at his comment, and he touched her coloured cheek gently. "Come in." He stepped back to allow her past him, then closed the door behind them. She placed her handbag on the small table in the dimly lit hall, before following him into the kitchen, where Wes was waiting for them impatiently.

Wes greeted Dani with a grin and a handshake, which he proudly said his Dad had taught him to do. Adam laughed quietly to himself as he handed Dani a glass of red wine, then told her to go through the living room and make herself comfortable.

After she had left, Wes turned to Adam. "Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"She is pretty."

Adam grinned.

After dinner, they sat talking in the living room until Adam said that it was time for Wes to go to bed. Wes reluctantly agreed, said goodnight to both Adam and Dani, and traipsed upstairs.

"So…" Adam said, his hand sliding to Dani's waist as he inched closer to her on the sofa. "What are your plans for the rest of the evening?"

Dani took another sip of her wine. "Well, that depends entirely on what your plans are."

"Hmm," Adam seemed to contemplate for a moment. "How about this?" He leant forwards to kiss her; one hand at the back of her neck, the other still resting on her waist; his lips hot against hers. Drawing away only slightly, he murmured, "Stay the night," before returning his lips to hers.


End file.
